


Among the Stars

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, Light Angst, M/M, Pilot Poe Dameron, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Ben and Poe shared a Force Bond?





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, just because.

It wasn’t the same as holograms, Ben could say that much. With something like this, they could feel the other from across distances, feel the other’s proximity, but the bond wasn’t perfect enough that Ben could actually see Poe’s surroundings. It wasn’t the same as being physically in front of Poe either. But Ben supposed that with Poe on yet another mission, it would have to do for now. 

“How are things?” Ben said. It seemed that his lover, his bondmate, was drifting among the stars, and Ben couldn’t just reach out and bring him home. He doubted he could interfere with what Poe was doing anyway, despite how he missed him.

”A little rough, but nothing I can’t handle,” Poe said. “I do miss you, though, Ben. I’ve definitely missed you like mad.”

”I’ve missed you too.” Even that was an understatement, Ben thought. 

“So your training...how’s it going?”

Ben told him. He didn’t tell him everything, naturally, like the struggles he was having with his uncle, but he did talk about the nightmares he had, and the good points and bad points of his training. Poe listened, and nodded all the while.

”Am I a bad person for having the nightmares?” Ben said.

”Not even close, Ben. You’re a wonderful person who’s just going through a bad time. There’s a whole galaxy of difference there.”

”I hope.”

“You are. I know you are. Always have been, always will be. There’s nothing that can be done to change it, Ben.”

Ben swallowed. “You always have faith in me, don’t you?”

”Always.”

”I don’t deserve that much.”

”You do.”

Ben swallowed, again. “Where are you now?”

”Well,” said Poe, “They’ve set up these separate rooms for us at the Academy,  and mine’s...well, it’s pretty nice. It’s got a bed and a shelf and everything. BB-8’s powered down for the night, but knowing him, he’s just recharging. My room’s just down the hall from Jess’...”

”She’s not a bad neighbor, is she?”

”She talks in her sleep, but she’s otherwise fine.”

Ben smiled. “That’s good.”

”It has a good view too, my room. I kind of wish the bond would let you see where I am, so I can show you.”

”I wish you were with me,” Ben said. “Poe...come home. Promise me.”

Poe smiled, that sort of warm, irrepressible grin that only made him look more beautiful. “I will.”

 


End file.
